Hidden Doubts
by Infinite's Ruby
Summary: After nearly being killed by Metal Sonic, Ray begins to doubt he deserves to be called Mighty's best friend. However, a heart to heart with Mighty will reveal that even the armadillo did have some doubts about himself in the past as well.


_Author's note I know this little story idea is very late two months after Sonic Mania Adventures episode four aired. As a result of playing through Sonic Mania Plus, Mighty and Ray have become two of my favorite characters. It's also my first time writing for Mighty and Ray also please let me know how I did._

 _I'm also aware Ray is usually more hyperactive, but I like to think after nearly being killed by Metal Sonic, the idea of Mighty giving him a pep talk to restore his confidence wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down._ _  
_

 _Italics are for flashbacks._

 _Disclaimer I own nothing. Sonic the Hedgehog is copyrighted to Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Under normal circumstances, evenings on Angel Island were usually a peaceful time. Most of the island's animal residents would settle for a hopefully good night's sleep. The island's guardian regularly would maintain his silent vigil over the giant green emerald preparing for another sleepless night - his firm resolve clear for everyone to see.

However, this evening, the sounds of footsteps along with a pair of figures crashing through the dense undergrowth followed by the sound of heavy breathing would disturb a usual peaceful evening. Startled by the noise, several Flickies took off into the air shrieking in panic. Mighty the Armadillo ignored the commotion and ran at a fast pace on the ground, a small frown on his face, heading toward Eggman's lair.

"Ray, you need to keep up," Mighty called back to Ray pivoting on his heel to face his flying squirrel companion. "Who knows if Sonic and Tails need our help with Eggman's latest plot." Ray silently nodded his thoughts elsewhere. The flying squirrel raced up a tree before leaping out, extending his arms feeling the warm evening air currents catch underneath his arms and giving him some lift. In the distance, he spied Metal Sonic, still tightly holding onto the Chaos Emerald and heading to the base.

"Hey, Ray!" Mighty called out turning his head to glance up at Ray. "Do you see any sign of Sonic and Tails yet?"

Ray scanned the horizon keeping a keen eye out for any sign of a flash of cobalt blue fur sticking out like a sore thumb against the green foliage. Ray's face lit up with happiness when he spied Sonic sprinting along the ground with Tails following his older adoptive brother. Sonic and Tails' relationship was almost like his and Mighty's, now that the flying squirrel thought about it.

Ray shuddered remembering the events of the last few minutes when his life had been in danger. The squirrel would never forget the sensation of cold steel fingers clamping around his windpipe cutting off vital oxygen to his lungs — Mighty's panicked shout. Ray remembered being held off to one side with Metal Sonic holding out his left hand for the Chaos Emerald.

"Mighty, don't do it!" Ray wheezed feeling Metal Sonic tighten his grip on his windpipe. "Keep the Chaos Emerald safe; it can't fall into Eggman's hands!"

Mighty glared at Metal Sonic with an enraged expression in his eyes tightly clenching his fist. Ray began to gasp out weakly shaking his head silently begging Mighty not to surrender the Chaos Emerald. The armadillo became aware of the dilemma unfolding in front of him if he didn't hand the Chaos Emerald over Ray would surely perish. In his mind it didn't matter if he'd lost the Chaos Emerald, his best friend's safety was more important to him.

"Fine, take it, and let Ray go this instant."

Ray watched horrified as Mighty walking slowly in silence to Metal Sonic before placing the Chaos Emerald in the palm of the robot's hand. Without hesitating Metal Sonic threw Ray to Mighty. Ray lay limply in Mighty's arms for several minutes coughing rubbing at his throat gasping for air.

"Ray, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Ray said hoarsely. "Mighty why did you do that?"

Mighty didn't have time to answer Ray's question noticing Metal Sonic ascending into the air holding the Chaos Emerald. Angered by the callous way Metal Sonic had treated his friend the armadillo grabbed a boulder hurling it in Metal Sonic's direction. Metal Sonic dodged the rock before turning around heading in the direction where his creator presumably had built his newest lair.

Ray shook away the memory looking down at Mighty. The squirrel began to feel something hot and sticky stream down his face. He didn't need to raise a hand to wipe away the hot salty tears streaming down his face. Because of his cowardice, they'd lost a Chaos Emerald. The worst part about losing the emerald was that Metal Sonic would deliver it to his master to be used in a new scheme to endanger the planet.

"I could've done more," Ray said quietly. "If only I'd been able to fight off Metal Sonic, then Mighty didn't have to give up the Chaos Emerald. I can't understand why Mighty even hangs around me."

The flying squirrel diverted from his path, coming to a stop in a small tree sitting down in it, curling his tail around him and settling in for a brief rest sitting hunched over burying his head in his hands, wrapping his tail around himself letting out a little sigh of sadness.

Mighty skidded to a stop, noticing for the first time Ray sitting by himself in the tree his tail drooping over the edge of the leaves the small frown on the usually cheerful squirrel's face. Mighty hesitated before he turned to head back in Ray's direction stopping at the base of the tree the flash of yellow fur standing out against the bright green leaves.

"Hey come on buddy, is something wrong?"

Ray froze hearing how soft Mighty sounded and he looked down over the edge of the leaves seeing Mighty with a concerned expression on his face. Ray wanted to break down in tears upon seeing his best friend in the whole world.

"No, there's nothing wrong," Ray sniffled wiping fiercely at his eyes. "I got careless that's all. I got so caught up in seeing you again. Metal Sonic held me hostage and-"

"It wasn't your fault!"

Ray's eyes widened in shock at Mighty's shout. It was rare for Mighty to lose his patience. Swiftly Mighty pivoted on his heel driving a powerful fist into a nearby rock hearing it crack underneath the force of his punch watching it crumble too many tiny pieces the armadillo let out a low irritated sigh.

"I meant what I said Ray; it's not your fault," Mighty said his voice tense. "It's my fault that you ended up in danger. I almost got you killed today."

Ray recoiled the shock of Mighty's admission caught the flying squirrel of a guard. In all of his life, Ray had become so accustomed to playing the role of scapegoat in his small hometown village. Ray remembered with a shudder all of the kids picking on him making fun of him, bullying Ray him for his stutter, his parents didn't have much time for him, leading to the young flying squirrel, running away from his village one night.

"There's no way this is your fault!"

Ray landed on the ground facing Mighty trembling all over his eyes closed in sadness feeling the armadillo reach out for him hesitating to remember his enormous strength before he carefully drew Ray into a hug. The squirrel shifted uneasily wondering what he'd done wrong that warranted Mighty's forgiveness. The armadillo draped a gentle arm around Ray's shoulders giving him a gentle squeeze of reassurance before letting his arm drop to his side.

Nothing, but a tense silence remained, except for the sound of the wingbeats of Flickies filling the air. Ray swiftly wiped away the last of his tears. A pregnant pause filled the air until Ray inhaled, calming himself. He felt embarrassed breaking down emotionally in front of Mighty whom he looked up to like the older brother he never had.

"I'm willing to bet you never cried when you were a kid, Mighty," Ray mumbled. "You've always been so strong, and I bet everyone on Mobius treats you like as a hero."

Mighty tensed slightly rubbing a hand along his red shell helping Ray to his feet, noticing a faint purple bruise against Ray's yellow fur. Ray saw his friend's unease hiding it from Mighty's sight. The armadillo felt a twinge of guilt staring down at his right hand in silence. He forced himself to look at Ray smiling back at him. At times it felt like his strength was a curse.

"That's not true Ray," Mighty said softly. "I'm sorry I punched you a little too hard. I've never been able to know my strength."

An unwelcome memory took root in Mighty's mind, the armadillo recalling he when he was a kid he found himself sitting huddled in a chair in his parent's home wrapping his arms around himself holding back his tears hearing his parents talking in low, hushed tones about their son. Neither parent dared to say anything wrong about his unusual strength, but Mighty knew his parents were scared of him. Mighty recalled his mother looking at him anxiously with fear in her eyes.

"Honey, do you think Mighty could ever hurt us?" Mighty's mother said wringing her hands anxiously. "Accidentally I mean. I know he's a good kid at heart, but sometimes I don't think he doesn't understand his strength."

The six-year-old armadillo held his breath anxiously upon hearing his mother speaking in such a fearful tone about her only son. Mighty shook his head fiercely hot tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. A tired sigh came from his father shifting uneasily on his favorite chair, the material creaking underneath it as he let out a low, sad sigh.

"Maybe, it's for the best Mighty needs to stay away from the other children," Mighty heard his father speak sadly. "Maybe we should pack up and move again. I know it's going to be hard for all of us."

Mighty had heard enough. In his short life, he'd never felt so betrayed. His parents saw him as a potential danger. Fighting the salty hot tears streaming down his face, Mighty recalled running up the steps entering his room making a beeline towards his bed. Swiftly the armadillo pulled back the covers settling into his bed and sobbing softly into his pillow. The stabbing pain in his heart reminded him due to his unnatural strength; no one would ever want to be his friend.

Mighty inhaled intensely shaking away the last of the awful memory risking a glance down at Ray sitting stunned after hearing his friend's confession. A few years after overhearing his parent's conversation Mighty left home heading out into the world to push down the feeling of pain. That was the last time he ever saw his parents alive having received the news both of them perished in one of Eggman's raids.

A gentle hand rested lightly on Mighty's side, prompting the armadillo to look down at Ray's hand.

"Mighty, I had no idea you've been through something that horrible," Ray whispered.

"Ray, there have been times when I've felt useless," Mighty said looking up at the first few stars appearing in the sky. "When I was growing up, almost every kid in the village I grew up in avoided me due to my strength. I had no friends. Most of the town's residents kept their children away from me because they were afraid of me possibility injuring their children. Sometimes I feel like my strength is my curse."

Ray sat in silence azure eyes wide in disbelief upon hearing Mighty's confession. Mighty briefly glanced towards the column of smoke rising into the air from Eggman's lair. The armadillo shifted from side to side impatiently. Ray knew they had to stop Eggman's plan.

"I don't think your strength is a curse Mighty," Ray said softly. "I'm willing to bet no one else can pick up a boulder and throw it as you can. Mighty I'm not going to lie the punch hurt, but it doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you. We're best friends. You said so yourself when we first met for the first time several years ago. Why do you think I searched for you when you went missing?"

Mighty chuckled standing up holding out a hand. Ray followed Mighty's gaze towards the column of smoke a tense frown on his face while they'd been talking Mighty frowned upon hearing a sound in the distance spying the metallic grey of Eggman's lair standing out like a sore thumb against the bright green foliage of the jungle.

"So, what do you say Ray?" Mighty asked. "Are you up for helping Sonic and Tails?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question," Ray said confidently. "Sonic helped us escape Eggman's island, so we're going to return the favor!"

Mighty grinned at Ray's response, as the squirrel glided into the air heading in the direction of Eggman's fortress. Mighty followed on foot at a quick pace following Ray a small smile on his face. It was true during his travels he'd overheard several whispers of people calling him cursed, along with running the risk he would get someone killed someday, but Mighty ignored those rumors. The fact Mighty had helped his best friend to regain his confidence lifted a dark burden from the armadillo's heart.

Mighty shuddered with dread when he along with both Ray and Sonic ended up as Eggman's prisoners after failing to escape from one of his traps. While the three of them endured Eggman's various death traps, all three of them eventually escaped Eggman's Island narrowly avoiding getting killed in the process.

Shortly after their unintentional adventure both Ray and Mighty parted ways with Sonic shortly after their escape from their prison. Mighty would never admit it to Ray, but he would still have nightmares of the horrors. He always bore a faint burn scar on his left shoulder after being hit by a stream from one of the lava jets on Eggman island.

Ray took to the skies once more spreading his arms out the wind currents catching underneath the folds of skin under Ray's arms. A spark of resolve lit up the squirrel's face. Ray beamed his confidence coming back. He looked down at Mighty resuming his dash through the undergrowth. Ray silently vowed to himself he would never abandon Mighty, not after everything the two of them had been through together.

"Nothing's going to stop us right Mighty?" Ray called down to Mighty. "Sonic saved our lives back on Eggman island, so it's our turn to return the favor."

"It's going to be satisfying when I get that first punch in on Metal Sonic," Mighty assured his best friend with a grin. "Ray, in all seriousness I promise never to let Eggman or anyone else hurt you ever again."

Mighty and Ray continued to run through the dense undergrowth determined to help their friends put a stop to Eggman's plan once and for all. Ray risked a glance over at Mighty his best friend running with a renewed determination. Mighty felt a sense of resolve to destroy Metal Sonic once and for all. No one would ever again hurt Ray again. It was a promise Mighty was determined to fight protecting Ray from anyone who would seek to inflict any pain on his best friend in the whole world.

* * *

Author's _note Well there you go, there's the end. I wanted to put in several of my headcanons for Mighty and Ray. I'd imagine Ray ran away from his family at a young age. I like to think that when he was younger Mighty didn't have many friends growing up due to other Mobians being afraid of his strength leading to him potentially hurting someone._

 _The idea of Mighty doubting he would ever make any friends due to his unusual strength does take some inspiration from the Archie Comics. I couldn't resist putting in the references to SegaSonic since it was both Mighty's and Ray's first canon appearance._

 _As per usual constructive criticism/opinions or reviews are welcomed and appreciated._


End file.
